


something something thompson is cool

by triangular



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, buuuuut then it's gonna have sex, okay so like this is just oral at first okay, or not who knows, that means it's gonna have like two chapters okay? okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangular/pseuds/triangular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as the title says<br/>seriously though he is the cutiest cutie pie<br/>even cutier than the cutiest soos<br/>and that's pretty cute!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	something something thompson is cool

You'd been in the town for, what? Three months?

And yet you'd already become the joke of the school.

All because some scheister Stanford Pines created a really convincing “fake monster” that scared the shit out of you—and that you were pretty fucking sure was _alive and moving_ —for a school-funded festival, you were dubbed “Spooks”.

Now everyone tried to spook you when you tried to turn the corner—which, admittedly, worked half the time—everyone, that is, except Thompson.

Thompson was a really sweet guy who befriended you when no one else would, which made him a godsend in your book. He even introduced you to his friends, who soon became yours, Wendy, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Robbie.

They all had special personalities of their own, and you eventually realized Thompson was actually the lowest on the totem pole.

Still, you all became close and, with your ability to get alcohol due to a cool older cousin, you became pretty popular.

That night, you'd all planned to have a party at Thompson's house, whose parents were, naturally, out of the picture for the time being.

You brought along some beer and even a bottle of McGucket-style moonshine and eagerly rapped on the door, well-aware everyone else was already inside.

Thompson was the one to open the door, allowing you to hear the loud alt music playing inside. “Oh, you're here!”

“And a little late,” you admitted, shaking the moonshine, “some stuff takes a little longer to get.”

“Mhm,” he was obviously unimpressed by the liquor. “I...I just don't see why you guys can't have a fun time sober.”

“Okay, okay, Thompson, just let me in,” you rolled your eyes, knowing he was going to drink whether he wanted to or not.

He got out of the way and let you pass, locking the door beside you. Everyone excitedly whooped your entrance when they spotted the booze.

“That's what I'm talkin' about!”

“Now it's a party.”

“Dude, where've you been?”

You shrugged and put the good stuff on the counter, where it was quickly attacked, and everyone, including reluctant Thompson, had a beer in hand.

“So,” Thompson started, clearly not wanting to drink his drink, “You guys wanna play cards?”

“Pfft, c'mon man,” Wendy said, taking a gulp from her drink, “Cards is so lame. And you know Spooks cheats.”

“Ay,” you pointed a finger, “Being good isn't cheating. And that was _one time_.”

“Ooh, I know, how about truth or dare?” Lee suggested.

“Yeah, yeah! Good idea, bro!” Nate high-fived him.

You chugged the rest of your beer (to cheers) and gave them the empty bottle to spin while going to get a new one.

Everyone gathered in a circle on the floor around the bottle and gave it a whirl.

“Okay...Robbie! Truth or dare?”

“Feh—truth! I don't got any secrets!”

“Robbie,” Tambry queried, “Do you still like Wendy?”

He choked on his drink. “Pfft! No way, Jose! Not at all. You're my one love, baby. Next!”

He hastily spun the bottle around and it landed on Lee.

“Dude. Truth or dare?”

“Dare, dude!”

“Okay, kiss Nate on the lips!”

The two turned to each other and, not before laughing, casually obliged.

“Wuh—aren't you two at all embarrassed?” Robbie asked, defeated.

“Tch, you know they've been dared to do it so many times that they've been desensitized to it by now, right?” Tambry plainly replied, tapping on her phone.

“Okay, my turn, then!” Lee declared, spinning the bottle.

It landed on Thompson, who stared at Lee as if he already knew what he was going to ask.

“D-Dare!”

“Dude, he didn't even...whatever,” you chuckled.

“Fine, fine. I... _dare you to tell me the truth!_ Do you like Spooks?!”

Everyone turned to you, who turned to Thompson, who was burning red.

“A-aw, c'mon, I may cheat at some games, but even I know that's too far,” you chided, putting a hand on his lap, “The dude said 'dare,' so give him a legitimate one, why don'tcha?”

Wendy snickered, but Lee backed off with a groan of disapproval. “Fine...I dare you to...drink the bottle of moonshine.”

“Wh-what? Ah, man...” Thompson begrudgingly stood and retrieved the bottle and returned. He turned the ordeal into a long one, slowly removing the top and hacking down the contents, looking like he was going to vomit every so often, but miraculously making it through.

“Good job, Thompson!” You cheered, patting his back.

“P-please don't pat my back, I-I might puke,” he stammered.

“Oh...okay. Well, spin the bottle! It's your turn!”

“A-alright...” He reached out for the bottle when the contents of his stomach came spewing out.

“Aw, gross!” Everyone exclaimed, jumping to their feet.

You helped Thompson to a seat on the sofa and helped him get off his shirt that was covered in vomit.

“Well, I'm not staying around if that's going to happen again,” Robbie said dismissively.

“And if he's going, I'm going,” Tambry agreed.

“Yeah...I'm heading out too, dudes,” Lee waved.

“Same here,” Nate piped in, following the rest of them out.

“Hey uh, you gonna stay and help him clean up, Spooks?” Wendy asked.

“Apparently,” you replied dully. You were the closest to him, but it wasn't exactly fair that you were stuck with the dirty work.

“Then...have fun!” She laughed, taking her leave.

“Jesus...what friends,” you sighed, grabbing some paper towels and cleaning wipes, proceeding to work.

“I'm-I'm sorry,” Thompson stuttered, “It-it's all my fault.”

“Nah, I shouldn't've gotten something so potent,” you shrugged, wiping up the mess, “Especially from McGucket.”

“No, no, no, it's me... It's my fault...”

You tossed the soiled materials in the trash and sat next to him.

“Quit blaming yourself Thompson. It was a small mess. I've seen worse.”

“No,” he blubbered. “If I were honest in the first place I would've saved us all this trouble and we would all still be having fun!”

You bit your lip. _Oh_. “W-well, it...not necessarily! It...was just fated to be like this!”

“...What, you, me, alone?”

You looked into his eyes, caught off guard. “Wh-what?”

“I-I don't know! I just...to be honest, I like you. Like, really, really like you. I know, stupid, right? I'm probably really drunk right now and can barely tell because I'm so gosh darn drunk—”

“Thompson.”

“Y-yes?”

“I kinda like you too, dude.”

“R-really?!”

“Yeah. For a while.”

“Oh,” he paused. “So, uh, what do you, um, want to...?”

“Depends on how far you want to go.”

You embraced him in a kiss (both of your breath reeked like alcohol) and let each others' hands wander, his coming shakily close to your chest but not touching.

“Don't be afraid, Thompson,” you huffed, grabbing his hand and placing it on your breast.

His face reddened as he fondled the area, and then traveled his hand to your ass, groping the tender cheeks as you moaned into his mouth.

You broke apart from his mouth and kissed the side of his neck, nibbling on the lobe of his ear as he squirmed and whimpered.

You pushed him down and continued to lay kisses in a trail down his neck, his chest, and his stomach.

When you reached the hem of his pants, you stretched it with a finger and asked seductively, “So, how far _do_ you want me to go?”

“I-I...please go further,” he pleaded, covering his eyes with his forearm.

“Heh, with pleasure,” you murmured.

You slipped the fabric and underwear down to allow his cock to spring free.

“So, you're happy to see me?” you giggled, tracing a finger down the length.

He mumbled something in non-response but broke into a sharp gasp when you took the entirety of his shaft in your mouth.

“Ah, shoot—! _Ohhh_ , gosh!!” Thompson wailed in abandon, the sensation of your tongue curling around his cock causing him to squirm in his place, taking a hand onto your head to force you further down onto his dick (and causing you to gag a bit).

“O-Oh, man, you're so good at this. Ha-have you had experience? Not-not like I'm calling you anything, b-but— _Ahh_...” He babbled on as you sucked wetly at the length, bobbing up and down as he uncontrollably bucked his hips (which didn't help you very much), suckling at the sensitive head of his dick.

“Ah...p-please,” he whined. Your cheeks hollowed as your mouth plunged his cock, him growing closer to release.

“I-I-I think I'm going to come—ah, _ahh, I'm coming—!!!_ ” Thompson couldn't control himself as bursts of hot cum filled your mouth.

You diligently swallowed, briefly sucking the tip of his cock clean of any spare cum.

You pulled away from him, fixed his pants, and took both of his arms to pull him up towards you, giving him a peck on the lips.

“See, we had some fun on our own, didn't we?”

“I-I guess we did,” he said with rosy cheeks. “But I...I gotta be honest, I still feel like I'm gonna throw up.”

“Why didn't you say that earlier?!”

“I-I-I didn't want to ruin my chances...!”

You snorted. _Oh._ “Your chances are far from ruined with a cock like that,” you assured somewhat jokingly.

“R- _really?!_ ” he beamed.

“Heh, sure. Now let me get some sheets and you rest up, big boy.”

“Oh, sure, um, they're in the, uh, linen closet over there,” he directed.

As you grabbed a blanket you convinced yourself he would definitely need someone to, ahem, _take care of him_ while his parents were gone...

**Author's Note:**

> does that mean there's a part 2????  
> maybe


End file.
